Five Nights at Candy's (серия игр)
FNaC= Five Nights at Candy's (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Кэнди')'' — фанатская игра, созданная Emil «Ace» Macko и его братом. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Candy's. Описание Сюжет Действия игры происходят в 1987 году, незадолго после закрытия заведения из FNaF 2. После закрытия пиццерии «Freddy Fazbear's Pizza», ресторан-конкурент «Candy's Burgers and Fries» начинает завлекать к себе всё больше новых клиентов. Игра ведётся от лица женщины-охранника по имени Мэри Шмидт, которая, по прошествию пяти ночей, получает зарплату в виде чека на сумму сто долларов. Но все эти ночи на Мэри будут охотиться роботы-аниматроники, талисманы бургерной кота Кенди. Вместе с этим, девушку начинают преследовать галлюцинации, в виде кровавых надписей на стенах, гласящих «Это твоя вина!» и «Ты уснула!» и детской поделкой-оригами синего кота, изредка появляющейся на камерах. Между ночами игроку будут показаны катсцены, которые прольют свет на события до действий игры. Они показаны в виде записей с камер видеонаблюдения, установленных на фабрике аниматроников Rowboatics Corp., которая стала местом убийства неких брата с сестрой и, предположительно, многих других детей. В большинстве сцен присутствует таинственный персонаж Винни, кукла-марионетка, появляющаяся лишь в катсценах. В последней катсцене с появлением Винни, тот передаст игроку мерцающее на экране сообщение «Моя ошибка — Твоя проблема». Значение таинственных посланий и тесная связь Мэри с историей заведения открываются игроку лишь в третьей, завершающей части игры. Игровой процесс В игре есть две двери и окно, которое защищает от Блэнка. Если аниматроники подходят к офису, они всё ещё видны на камерах, но при этом находятся и за дверью. Определить их местонахождение за дверью можно по светящимся глазам (исключение — старый Кэнди и Рэт). Аниматроники передвигаются довольно быстро, но слепых мест на камерах нет, что облегчает наблюдение. Однако, аниматроники могут «перескакивать через камеры», то есть проходить через целые комнаты. Увидеть активных аниматроников на камерах позволяют их светящиеся глаза, исключением, как и в случае с дверными проёмами, являются Рэт, Старый Кэнди, а также аниматроник Блэнк. Кэнди и Синди активны с самой первой ночи, во вторую активируется Честер, в третью — Блэнк, в третью/четвертую Старый Кэнди и Пингвин, в шестую/седьмую — Рэт. Режим ночного зрения активируется путём зажатия на камеру левой кнопкой мыши. Закрытие и открытие дверей производится путём нажатия кнопок поблизости проёмов, что делается наведением на них курсора и нажатием левой кнопки мыши. Открытие камер производится нажатием панели в нижней части экрана, переключение камер осуществляется аналогично Five Nights at Freddy's, наведением курсора и нажатием левой кнопки мыши. Тактика борьбы Против Кэнди и Синди довольно просто защититься. Если Вы увидели их на ближайших к офису камерах, просто закрывайте двери. Та же тактика проходит с Честером и Пингвином. Их глаза светятся в дверных проёмах. Блэнк приходит на камеру 5, за мгновение ломает окно и прыгает на Вас. Если на своей камере он уже стоит, это значит, что он готов идти к офису. Стоит сразу же закрыть окно и ждать того момента, когда он придет на своё место. Стоит учитывать, что Кэнди и Рэт могут прийти с двух сторон. Лучше следите за всеми камерами. У Cтарого Кэнди и Рэта нет глаз, значит, их глаза не светятся, но их всё ещё можно увидеть на камерах. Также именно из-за них и Блэнка стоит включать фонарик, так как их глаза не светятся на камерах. Кат-сцены В игре присутствуют кат-сцены, они показываются после прохождения каждой ночи, кат-сцена идёт от лица камеры на заводе роботов. О нём можно узнать из газеты на камере 10 (на заводе произошло первое убийство). Во всех кат-сценах мы видим конвейер завода. Первая ночь Если мы сразу посмотрим налево, то мы ничего не увидим, но если до первого поворота налево мы посмотрим направо, мы увидим Винни, выходящего из дверного прохода. Как только мы отвернёмся от него и снова повернёмся, мы увидим, что он уже рядом с камерой. Винни будет смотреть в неё. Если мы снова отвернёмся, он нападёт на нас, после чего кат-сцена заканчивается. Если поворачиваться туда-сюда медленно, то Винни не успеет на вас накинуться, и кат-сцена закончится самостоятельно. Вторая ночь Изначально мы видим, что видеосигнал отсутствует, слышен голос ребёнка, но через некоторое время сигнал появится и мы увидим конвейер, но на нём уже будут расположены эндоскелеты, залитые кровью. Через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Третья ночь Мы видим ту же кат-сцену, что и после второй ночи, но, во-первых, можно заметить, что на заводе побывала полиция, появилась лента «Do not cross the line» (рус. ''Не пересекайте линию), а также таблички с номерами улик. Во-вторых, если мы посмотрим налево, мы увидим снова Винни. у него очень быстро дрожит голова. Если мы отвернёмся от него и снова повернёмся, он подойдёт к камере и снова будет смотреть в неё, но голова Винни также будет дрожать. Если мы отвернёмся и опять повернёмся к нему, ничего не случится, через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Четвёртая ночь Мы видим как на конвейере сидят Кэнди и Синди, если мы повернёмся налево, мы увидим Винни, он будет указывать на Кэнди и Синди, когда мы отвернёмся, мы ничего не увидим, но при обратном повороте мы уже не увидим Винни. Когда мы повернёмся к Кенди и Синди, они будут смотреть на камеру, вскоре кат-сцена закончится. Пятая ночь Мы видим Бланк и Старый Кэнди на конвейере, но в скором времени появится Винни, он будет двигаться, благодаря телепортации к камере, появятся помехи. Когда помехи пропадут, Винни будет стоять у камеры и мы будем видеть данные записи: «A Mistake» (рус. Ошибка), «My Mistake» (рус. Моя ошибка). Чуть позже появятся снова помехи, когда помехи исчезнут, мы увидим, что лицо Винни полностью закроет камеру и появятся эти надписи: «A Problem» (рус. Проблема), «Your Problem» (рус. Твоя проблема) - через некоторое время кат-сцена заканчивается. Шестая ночь Мы видим как Бленк, Рэт и Олд Кэнди сидят на конвейере, они начинают потихоньку двигаться, видим как Рэт встаёт, помехи, Rat стоит у камеры, помехи, Rat уходит из поля зрения камеры, Позже мы видим, что он напал. Персонажи # Candy The Cat (рус. Кот Кэнди/''Кот Конфетка'') — главный антагонист игры. Аниматроник-кот, голубого цвета с красным галстуком, напоминающий по строению Игрушечных аниматроников из FNaF 2. С ним есть два тизера, а, если быть точнее, с последней версией его модели и со старой. Он может появиться как справа, так и слева. Его глаза видны в темноте, а также можно услышать его шаги, когда Кэнди приближается к дверям. Как и Фредди из первой части FNAF, имеет два скримера (один обычный, другой при окончании энергии). Он может пойти так (01 ➨ 09 ➨ 08 ➨ 07 ➨ 06 (левый дверной проём), или 01 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). Также он есть в фанатской игре The Return to Freddy's (во времена её бытия фанатской FNAF 3). # Cindy (рус. Синди/Дымка) — аниматроник-кошка фиолетового цвета с красным галстуком-бабочкой. Сестра-близнец Кэнди. Данный аниматроник может напасть только справа, её глаза видны в темноте. Также при подходе к двери будут слышны шаги. Её путь — 01 ➨ 12 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). # Blank The Animatronic (рус. Аниматроник Блэнк/''Аниматроник Бланк'') — белый аниматроник, играющий роль холста для рисования, в игре он появляется в старом и потрёпанном виде. Похожий на статую, полностью исписанный рисунками, Блэнк испещрён дырами, в то время как часть его левой руки была и вовсе оторвана, в следствие удара гаечным ключём, нанесённого прошлым охранником. В трейлере Блэнк показан висящим и неактивным лишь один раз. Данный аниматроник играет роль Фокси из FNaF. Если игрок не успеет закрыть окно после появления Блэнка на САМ 05, последний его разобьёт, что приведёт к отключению энергопитания, а после — к скримеру. # Penguin (рус. Пингвин) — чёрный, низкий пингвин-аниматроник в смокинге с красным галстуком-бабочкой. Несмотря на надпись в тизере "Out of Service" (рус. Не работает) он выглядит новым. Пингвин, исходя из мини-игр второй части, использовался в качестве робота-официанта. Будучи антагонистом, он играет роль подобную Мальчику с шариком. Появляется только в правой двери, и, когда игрок от него отворачивается, Пингвин крадёт у игрока n-ое количество энергии. Если впустить его в офис, то Пингвин будет постоянно открывать/закрывать любые двери и окно. Вывести из офиса его нельзя, как и Мальчика с шариком. Путь Пингвина таков: 12 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). # Chester The Chimpanzee (рус. Шимпанзе Честер) — аниматроник-шимпанзе в зелёных шортах с подтяжкаами и банжо в руках. Начиная свой путь, Честер не берёт музыкальный инструмент с собой, повторяя привычку Бонни. Впервые его можно увидеть за занавеской (аналогично Фокси) на второй/третьей ночи. Он появляется только в левой двери. Его светящиеся глаза видны в темноте, также можно услышать его шаги, когда он подходит к двери. Его путь таков: 09 ➨ 08 ➨ 07 ➨ 06 (левый дверной проём). # Old Candy (рус. Старый Кэнди) — потрёпанный временем безглазый аниматроник-кот тёмно-голубого окраса. Отличается от Кэнди отсутствием ярко-красных щёк и галстука, а также своим ростом, формой, цветом и строением головы. Он — старый аниматроник, и, вероятно, поэтому его глаза не видны, когда он стоит в дверях. Его можно увидеть на камерах и услышать по шагам, когда он приближается к левой двери. Его путь — 10 ➨ 9 ➨ 8 ➨ 7 ➨ 6 (левый дверной проём). # Vinnie (рус. Винни) - выглядит как Марионетка из FNaF 2. Но, в отличии от неё, Винни имеет тёмно-синие слёзы, лазурный румянец и грустное выражение лица. # Rat (рус. Рэт/''Крыса'') — аниматроник-крыс. Появляется лишь на шестой-седьмой ночи. Может прийти как и с левой двери, так и с правой. При подходе к дверям слышны шаги, виден на камерах только при подсветке. У него не светятся глаза, как и у Старого Кэнди. Имеет старый, потрепанный вид, напоминающий вид Спрингтрапа. На его лбу присутствуют швы. Один из золотых аниматроников сети бургерных Candy's. Во второй игре появляется его напарник Кэт. # Markiplier (рус. Маркиплаер) — известный ютубер. Появляется на экране телевизора в офисе, говоря «I'M A KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!» (рус. Я КОРОЛЬ ПЯТИ НОЧЕЙ У ФРЕДДИ!), после чего исчезает, не нанося вреда игроку (аудиозапись взята с его прохождения шестой ночи Five Nights at Freddy's). Это является пасхалкой на тему того, что Markiplier прошел FNaF на сложности 20/20/20/20, что по мнению Скотта являлось невозможным. Чтобы он появился в офисе игрока, нужно дважды кликнуть по рисунку с изображением человека с розовыми усами (также является отсылкой на Markiplier'а) в комнате Блэнка. # Shadow Candy (рус. Тень Кэнди) — является секретным аниматроником, появляется на сцене вместо Кэнди, через некоторое время появляется в окне офиса, и смотрит на вас и, если вы не закроете окно, игра вылетит. Выглядит как Кэнди, но полностью фиолетовый, кроме зубов и глаз, они белые. Когда он смотрит через окно, зрачки глаз двигаются как у Фантома Марионетки. Интересные факты * Скотт оставил одобряющий комментарий под трейлер. * В трейлере не были показаны некоторые аниматроники. Например, Пингвин и Старый Кэнди. * Трейлер схож с трейлером третьей части FNaF. Текст написан шрифтом, который время от времени искажается. Также в тизере появляются разные надписи, которые лишь намекают на сюжет и геймплей. * В начале трейлера был показан экран, на котором был изображен Кэнди и играла музыка. Есть предположение, что у Кэнди было своё шоу. ** Стиль изображения на экране напоминает шоу «Looney Tunes». * Порой на камерах 06 и 04 появляется синяя бумажная поделка кота, которая является неотъемлемым элементом Five Nights at Candy's 3. ** Оригами кот пропадёт как только вы переключите камеру, или закроете планшет. * Некоторые считают что на тизере с Синди изображен Кэнди, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть ресницы, которых нет у Кэнди, что опровергает наличие Кэнди на тизере. * В трейлере глаза Синди и Кэнди были показаны с более красным оттенком, нежели в игре. * Ресторан-бургерная по дизайну схож с пиццерией из FNaF 2. * Аниматроники могут двигаться на камерах. * Если нажать на нос Синди или Кэнди на плакате в офисе, то можно услышать смешной звук, напоминающий звук дуделки, очень похожий на звук носа Фредди в оригинальной игре. * По факту, Рэт и Кэнди единственные аниматроники, которые могут зайти с двух сторон. * Марионетка в этой игре напоминает очень известный фейк по второй части оригинальной игры, где в интернет был выложен кадр из скримера Марионетки, но при этом Марионетка была с синими румянцами и немного бледноватой маской. Вскоре, фейк был опровергнут тем, что в файлах игры не находился этот кадр. * После прохождения в чеке указано имя: Мэри Шмидт, что является явной отсылкой к Майку Шмидту, главному протагонисту первой части оригинальной игры. thumb|150px|Плюшевая Синди в офисе после прохождения 7 ночи в режиме 7/20. thumb|left|150px|Плюшевый Кэнди в офисе после прохождения 6 ночи. * После прохождения 6 ночи в офис добавится плюшевый Кэнди, а после прохождения 7 ночи в режиме 7/20, в офисе появится плюшевая Синди. * На чеке после прохождения 5 ночи видна тень Рэта, а на чеке после прохождения 6 ночи — отражение лица Кэнди. * Аниматроник Markiplier является очевидной отсылкой к знаменитому американскому ютуберу Markiplier. ** Также его фраза является отсылкой к концу прохождения 6 ночи FNaF, где этот же человек произнёс эти слова. * Звук скримера Рэта отличается от других. * Если осветить тизер с Винни, то слева от неё можно увидеть часть лица Рэта. * Если осветить тизер с Old Candy, то справа от него можно увидеть надпись «Cam 12». Но при этом в игре он там не появляется. Вполне возможно, что на момент выхода тизера он там появлялся, но разработчик изменил это. * Если осветить тизер с Candy, то снизу от надписи «Soon» можно увидеть надпись 01000110010011100100000101000011. Это бинарный код, надпись переводится как FNaC (Five Nights at Candy's). * Если осветлить тизер «The Broken», то между словами «The» и «Broken» можно заметить цифру 2. Это намёк на то, что разработчик, даже дорабатывая первую игру, уже задумывал вторую часть. * Если вы уже прошли 7 ночь в режиме 7/20, и захотели снова пройти 6 ночь, то у вас исчезнет третья звезда и придётся проходить все заново. * Иногда камера 8 превращается в «кровавый зал». Он так назван из-за того, что постеры с Кэнди и Синди становятся кровавыми, и видны надписи: It's your fault (рус. Это твоя вина) и You fell asleep (рус. Ты заснула). * На 7 ночь в режиме 20/20/20/20 на календаре видна надпись: «You are dead» (рус. Тебе конец) * В файлах игры найден спрайт черепа, возможно это намёк на FNaF 2, ведь там также в файлах был найден череп, носящий название «Майк». * На тизере «Thank you too» можно заметить что Old Candy заметно выше игрушечного. * Под правым глазом Блэнка можно увидеть рисунок головы Мангл или Фокси. *Винни, Кэт и Рэт — единственные персонажи «Кендианы», прошедшие через всю серию, при этом изрядно изменившись (за исключением Винни). *Старый Кенди планировался с глазами, но разработчик убрал это. Вполне возможно для подчёркивания старости аниматроника. С глазами планировался и Рэт. *В меню экстра играет музыка из мультфильма «Том и Джерри». Название серии «Это моя мама». *В меню экстра, если долго смотреть на Рэта, то он начнёт дергаться и камера приблизится к нему. Спустя несколько секунд, всё встанет обратно. **Также, Рэт единственный аниматроник, при переключении на которого в меню экстра, музыка внезапно перестаёт играть. Отзывы |-|FNaC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Кэнди 2')'' — фанатская игра от Emil «Ace» Macko, является второй игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Candy's. Описание Мы играем за 17-летнюю Марлин Шмидт, которая проиграла в споре со своими одноклассниками и теперь вынуждена прожить 5 ночей в заброшенном заводе роботов, где раньше случались убийства. Ресторан, в котором происходит действие, является конкурентом Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, а некоторые события пересекаются с событиями Five Nights at Freddy' 2. Сюжет Игровой процесс Геймплей игры напоминает Five Nights at Freddy's 3. При помощи телефонов, расположенных на камерах, нужно привлекать аниматроников. Если они в холле, то нужно использовать телефоны возле него. Аниматроники выключают долго звонящий телефон, который позже снова включается и готов для произведения звонка. Аниматроники * 'Новая Синди''' — поломанная версия Синди. С ней бороться просто — достаточно ее вывести из центрального холла телефоном. Активируется с 1 ночи. * Честер — поломанная версия Честера. В отличие от большинства аниматроников, Честер пытается пройти в вентиляцию. Если ему это удается, он убивает игрока. Чтобы предотвратить атаку, ищем камеру с Честером и пугаем его, включив телефон в комнате, где он находится. Активируется со 2 ночи. Когда Честер стучится в вентиляцию, то его можно легко распознать по характерным звукам. * Новый Кэнди — поломанная версия Кэнди. Поведение и способ борьбы такие же, как и у Синди. Активируется с 3 ночи. * Пингвин — поломанная версия Пингвина. Подобно Фантому ББ, рандомно появляется на камерах. Если быстро не переключить камеру при его появлении, он сломает планшет. Тогда придется нажать на выскочившем табло кнопку «Restart» или «Cancel» и ждать несколько секунд, чтобы планшет снова включился, что делает игрока уязвимым к другим аниматроникам, особенно к Честеру. Активируется с 3 ночи. * Блэнк — поломанная версия Блэнка. Поведение и способ борьбы такие же, как и у Кэнди и Синди, однако он гораздо более агрессивен и быстр. Активируется с 5 ночи, редко с 4 ночи. * Рэт — единственный аниматроник, который не поменялся с 1 части. Один из золотых костюмов пиццерии, имеет швы на лбу и дыры в костюме. Если Рэт активен, то все другие аниматроники (кроме Кэта) будут неактивны. Обычно ведет себя, как Кэнди, Синди и Блэнк, но иногда может сломать планшет, подобно Пингвину. Активен на 6 и 8 ночи. * Кэт — аниматроник-кот. По внешности напоминает Рэта, даже был с ним в одном ресторане (Это видно в мини-игре после восьмой ночи). Если Кэт активен, то все другие аниматроники (кроме Рэта) будут неактивны. Обычно ведет себя, как Кэнди, Синди и Блэнк, но иногда может пытаться залезть в вентиляцию, подобно Честеру. Активен на 6 и 8 ночи. * Старый Кэнди — появляется только в мини-играх, во время ночей не появляется. * Винни — Марионетка из первой части Five Nights at Candy's. Иногда его текстура мелькает в мини-играх.Также он появился в вкладке Extra,но в качестве концепт-арта. (Безглавого). Разработка * 18 июля 2015 года — автор сказал, что не будет делать вторую часть. * 24 сентября 2015 — автор сказал, что вторая часть возможно будет. * 27 сентября 2015 — автор выложил фотографию Кэнди в Твиттере. * 30 ноября 2015 — автор создал страничку игры на Gamejolt'e с 4-мя фотографиями. * 2 декабря 2015 — автор рассказал про геймплей игры, ссылаясь на то что игра не будет похожа на других. * 8 декабря 2015 — автор сказал что не будет демо-версии игры. * 17 декабря 2015 — автор рассказал про фан-игры Five Nights at Freddy's, и про то, как их делают. * 20 декабря 2015 — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Блэнком. * 17 января 2016 — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Пингвином, видимо он поломан. * 27 января 2016 года — на странице игры был выложен тизер с Честером. * 4 февраля 2016 года — на странице игры был выложен трейлер. * 28 февраля 2016 года — игра вышла в Gamejolt. Интересные факты * После того, как Emil узнал, что FNaF 4 будет последней игрой в серии, он начал разработку игры. * На вопрос «Будет ли FNaC World?» Emil ответил, что игры не будет. ** Но он разрешил сделать её фанатам. ** Также не будет книг, фильмов и многого другого. * На странице Gamejolt написано, что игра будет симулятором. * Если нажать на четвертую звезду, (которая открывается после прохождения 8 ночи), то откроется мини-игра. ** В конце этой мини-игры будет написано, что скоро выходит 3-ая часть к которой данная мини-игра фактически является прологом. * В меню EXTRA можно найти не поломанную версию New Candy и New Cindy. * В трейлере, когда появляется фраза: «they were left to ROT» (рус. «их оставили ГНИТЬ»), в слове ROT буква О заменяется на А. В итоге получается слово «RAT». * В файлах игры с секретной мини-игрой на сцене стоит только Кот, без Рэта, мальчика и плачущей девочки. * В трейлере мы не видим на столе плюшевой игрушки. Но в самой игре она у нас появляется уже с первой ночи. * В игре номера камер почему-то начинаются с одиннадцатого номера. ** Возможно, что завод двухэтажный и именно на первом этаже находятся первые десять камер. *** Если именно на первом этаже завода, в котором вынуждена выживать протагонистка, происходит действие кат-сцен первой части, то в нём можно выделить три камеры из упомянутых выше десяти. * Так же как и в первой части игры в меню экстра играет музыка из мультфильма «Том и Джерри». Название серии «Музыкальный медведь» ** Камера с конвеером (именно с неё мы и наблюдаем кат-сцены) ** Камера комнаты, из которой в первую камеру заходит Винни ** Камера комнаты, в которую уходит Рэт после пробуждения * По неизвестной причине, в этой части игры отсутствует Старый Кенди, как один из антагонистов. Возможно вместо него автор решил добавить Кэта. **Старый Кенди появляется в одной из мини-игр. * В игре присутствуют пасхалки: ** ScribbleNetty — ютубер и аниматор. Появляется на камере 014, если нажать на рисунок с ней. Можно слышать, как она смеется. Активируется только один раз за ночь (как и Markiplier). ** /u/popgoes — бывший модератор сабреддита /r/fivenightsatfreddys. Если нажать на рисунок с ним на камере 011, заиграет мелодия Марионетки. ** Markiplier — ютубер, пожалуй, известный всем фанатам FNаF. Можно услышать его голос, если набрать на клавиатуре во время игры «mark». Отзывы |-|FNaC 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Кэнди 3')'' — фанатская игра от разработчика Emil «Ace» Macko. Является третьей игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Candy's. Описание Сюжет Игра начинается с кат-сцены, где психолог разговаривает с главной героиней игры, девочкой по имени Мэри Шмидт, брат которой пострадал от удара аниматроника. Психолог успокаивает девочку, пояснив, что её брат выжил после случившегося и аниматроник, будучи роботом, не может намеренно нанести кому-то вред. Также выясняется, что Мэри страдает от кошмарных снов, где к ней приходят монстрические версии Крыса и Кота - прежде персонажей детского театра, куда Мэри ходила с папой год назад. При этом боязнь этих персонажей началась у Мэри ещё во времена существования этого самого театра - она пережила в нём некий инцидент, который не может вспомнить из-за амнезии. (равно как и причину, по которой боится Крыса и Кота). Пихолог поясняет героине, что победить монстров можно лишь встретившись с ними лицом к лицу - и просит девочку попытаться вспомнить, что же с ней произошло в театре... На следующую ночь Мэри засыпает и видит странный сон, где её встречает синяя оригами- фигурка в виде кота. Оригами-Кот представляется девочке и объясняет, что пришёл, дабы помочь ей справиться с монстрами - а сейчас они находятся в её старой комнате, в которой семья Мэри жила до переезда - и которую девочка почти не помнит из-за амнезии. Оригами-Кот поясняет, что в борьбе с монстрами им потребуется плеер, на котором была записана колыбельная - её папа девочки включал ей несколько лет назад, когда она не могла уснуть. Но плеер находится в Deepscape - месте в сознании девочки, где хранятся её глубинные воспоминания - и она должна пройти в это место и найти его. Мэри, следуя указаниям фигурки, заходит в Deepscape и находит там плеер. Оригами-Кот рассказывает ей о том, что музыка поможет ей ускорить ночь и рассказывает, как можно справиться с монстрами. Мэри ложится в кровать, погружается в сон и успешно проживает первую ночь. На следующее утро у неё пробуждается воспоминание из театра - день, когда она играла в прятки с актёром в костюме Рэта и как тот её напугал, когда нашёл. На следующую ночь Мэри вновь оказывается в своей старой комнате - но теперь там появился комод, так как к Мэри вернулась часть воспоминаний. Оригами-Кот хвалит её за успешно проведённую ночь и предупреждает, что дальше монстры будут становиться агрессивнее и их будет больше. Мэри снова успешно проводит ночь и вновь вспоминает день из театра, когда она играла в прятки с актёром-Котом. После этого его кошмарная версия также начинает преследовать девочку в её снах и Оригами-Кот рассказывает, как с ним можно бороться. После каждой ночи к Мэри возвращается всё больше воспоминаний и вместе с этим увеличивается число предметов в её старой комнате. После третьей ночи Мэри вспоминает, как когда-то встретила в театре Кукловода, пользующегося большой популярностью у детей, и лишь после пятой ночи ей удаётся вспомнить тот самый день, из-за которого и начались её кошмары. В тот день актёр-Крыс перед выступлением собрал вокруг себя множество детей, с которыми он решил поиграть в прятки. По его команде дети разбежались по театру и заняли все возможные места, где можно было спрятаться. Мэри, ища место, где смогла бы скрыться, увидела, как актёр-Кот вышел из комнаты для сотрудников и забыл закрыть за собой дверь. Мэри зашла в комнату и спряталась в шкафу. Актёр-Крыс последовал за ней и в этот же момент встретил Кукловода. В ходе их диалога выяснилось, что актёр-Крыс пришёл на работу в состоянии алкогольного опьянения и Кукловод потребовал, чтобы тот немедленно снял костюм и пошёл домой. Но актёр отказался. Тогда Кукловод попытался насильно снять с Крыса его маску, и между работниками театра завязалась драка. В итоге Кукловод случайно оттолкнул от себя актёра, и тот умер, сломав шею о стол. Кукловод в панике стал думать, что ему теперь делать, и в этот момент в комнату вошёл актёр-Кот. Узнав о случившемся, он решил сообщить об инциденте полиции. Но Кукловод, не желая садиться в тюрьму, попытался придумать свою версию случившегося, чтобы сообщить о ней полиции и замести следы. Но Кот всё равно настоял на том, чтобы рассказать всё так, как есть, после чего подошёл к телефону и стал набирать номер полицейского участка. Кукловод подошёл к нему сзади и задушил, чтобы тот никому ничего не рассказал. Он сообщил полиции по телефону свою версию инцидента и вышел из комнаты. Поскольку Мэри всё это время сидела в шкафу и наблюдала за происходящим, её психическое здоровье повредилось и девочка думала, что если бы в тот день она не пошла прятаться в ту комнату, то Крыс не последовал бы за ней, не встретился бы с Кукловодом и всех этих смертей можно было бы избежать - а монстры которые посещали её во сне, были теми самым актёрами, которые, как ей казалось, погибли по её вине и потому начали мстить - на такие мысли её натолкнул в том числе и инцидент с братом, которого ударил Крыс, переделанный в робота из костюма погибшего актёра. Психолог успокоила девочку, пояснив, что её вины в случившемся нет - виноват только Кукловод, который при желании мог решить проблему с пьяным актёром без убийств. Осознав, Мэри перестаёт боятся Крыса и Кота. Игра заканчивается заключением доктора о болезни Мэри. Но на этом история не заканчивается. Уснув на шестую ночь, Мэри встречает Винни - марионетку-чревовещателя Кукловода, которая находилась в подсобной комнате, где происходил инцидент со смертью актёров. Винни обвиняет девочку в том, что по её вине театр закрылся и жизнь марионетки закончилась. (после инцидента театр был закрыт и переделан в формат ресторана, где живых актёров заменили на аниматроников). После этого Винни принимает облик монстра и начинает охотиться на Мэри на шестой ночи. В действительности же Винни является воплощением страха Мэри перед Куклдоводом - как ей еперь кажется кажется, злым и жестоким человеком, по вине которого погибли невинные люди. Однако, с огромным усилием, но девочке всё же удаётся пережить шестую ночь и победить злую марионетку. После шестой ночи начинается небольшая мини-игра, где Мэри после инцидента с актёрами воссоединяется с папой, котрого, вместе с остальными посетителями театра, вывела полиция, пока девочка была в шкафу. После этого игроку показан лист с ещё одним заключением от психолога, свидетельствующим о полном выздоравлении Мэри. Игровой процесс Игрок управляет девочкой с по имени Мэри, которая ранее появлялась в секретной мини-игре из FNaC 2. Игрок находится в просторной детской комнате, окутанной полной темнотой, и поэтому ориентироваться можно только благодаря лучу фонарика, двигающемуся относительно курсора мыши. Если навести курсор в нижнюю часть экрана, то появятся две кнопки — синяя и красная. При нажатии на синюю кнопку главная героиня развернётся к плееру. Пока он воспроизводит музыку ночь будет идти быстрее (за исключением испытания «My Wake-Up Music», где плеер не влияет на скорость ночи), и игрок может взаимодействовать с кнопками на нём, регулируя воспроизведение мелодии. При нажатии на красную кнопку главная героиня заглянет под кровать, что необходимо будет делать для выявления Монстра Рэта, Монстра Винни или Тени Рэта. Игроку нужно пережить участок времени с 12 часов ночи до шести часов утра, отбиваясь от Монстра Рэта (активен с 1 ночи), Монстра Кэта (активен с третьей ночи) и Монстра Винни (активен на шестой ночи). Также в Экстра-меню присутствует Shadow Challenge. Его особенность заключается в том, что нужно прожить с 12 часов до 6, однако за игроком охотится только Тень Рэта. Концовки В FNaC 3 присутствуют несколько концовок. * '''Truth Ending' (рус. Правдивая концовка) — для выполнения этой концовки нужно пройти пятую ночь и закончить мини-игру после пятой ночи. Цвет звезды — золотой. * The End (рус. Конец) — для выполнения этой концовки нужно пройти шестую ночь. Цвет звезды — красный. * Forgotten Ending (рус. Забытая концовка) — для выполнения этой концовки нужно на протяжении первых четырёх ночей сбивать фигурку оригами. В первый раз Кенди нас простит. Во второй раз скажет, что пытается нам помочь и попросит больше не сбивать фигурку. В третий раз он скажет, что не понимает происходящего, напомнит о дружбе протагонистки с Кенди и будет умолять не делать этого. После четвёртого раза он исчезнет. Исчезновение Кенди будет означать активацию концовки Забвения. Концовка Забвения заканчивает игру до пятой ночи.И после концовки нас перенесёт на 1 ночь. Цвет звезды — синий. * Lollipop Ending (Концовка Леденца). Для её активации нужно находить старые игрушки протагонистки. Каждая игрушка напомнит о былых временах, когда была любимой игрушкой. Также она скажет определённые требования. После выполнения требования игрушки, игрок попадёт в мини-игру в которой управляя игрушкой, обозначившей требование, должен успешно завершить её. После завершения мини-игры в меню появляется луч красно-белой звезды. После сбора всех пяти лучей активируется концовка. В ней скрыт концепт-арт новой игры Эмиля. Игра носит рабочее название «Project OPIA». ** Первая ночь — машинка. Нужно закончить игру «Приключение Кенди» за пределами карты. ** Вторая ночь — лошадка-качалка. В мини-игре «Рыбалка Кенди» ловите рыбу в порядке сказанном лошадкой. Правильный порядок: 4 красных, зелёный, 2 синих, белый, красный, белый, синий. ** Третья ночь — утка. Условия как у лошадки, но мини-игра «Сад Синди». Правильный порядок удара по дыркам:5 раз по второй, четвёртая, первая, вторая, четвёртая, вторая, дважды третья, первая, третья. ** Четвёртая ночь — робот. Нужно одолеть Винни во второй раз. ** Пятая ночь — чайник. Нужно отыскать Леденца на тизере «THANK You!» в Экстра-меню. Персонажи * Monster Rat (рус. Монстр Рэт/''Монстр Крыса'') — монстр в виде аниматроника-крысы, отдалённо напоминающий Рэта из первой и второй частей игры. Пытается проникнуть в комнату через дверь, шкаф и гардероб. Чтобы отогнать его оттуда, нужно посветить на него фонариком. Если же ему всё-таки удалось проникнуть в комнату, то нужно постоянно светить ему в лицо фонариком (при этом он будет пытаться уклониться от света). После этого экран станет чёрным, и, после того, как изображение вновь появится, нужно заглянуть под кровать. После того, как вы заметили Рэта с какой-либо стороны, нужно вылезти из-под кровати, посмотреть в противоположную от него сторону и ждать скрипа. После скрипа нужно повернуться в ту сторону, где находился Рэт, и посветить на него. * Monster Cat (рус. Монстр Кэт/''Монстр Кот'') — кошмарный аниматроник-кот, похожий по своему подобию на Монстра Рэта. Вылезает то с левой, то с правой стороны кровати. Чтобы его отогнать, нужно посветить ему в лицо фонариком. Иногда, когда игрок отвлекается на Монстра Рэта, проникшего в комнату, Монстр Кот начнинает вылезать быстрее. Также перед тем, как напасть на игрока, он забирает плеер. * Monster Vinnie (рус. Монстр Винни) — монстр-кукла чревовещателя, похожий на марионетку Винни из первой части. Поведение и тактика борьбы такая же, как и у Монстра Рэта, но Монстр Винни имеет и ряд отличий - так, например, он не издаёт звуков, появляясь в шкафу, кладовой и двери (во время ночи можно услышать его смех, но он является не более, чем фоновым звуком), а также гораздо более увёртлив и способен перемещаться по комнате, чего Монстр Рэт не может. Также нужно отметить, что Винни действует быстрее, чем Рэт. * Shadow Rat (рус. Тень Рэта/''Тень Крысы'') — монстр, выглядящий как Монстр Рэт тёмно-фиолетового цвета без глаз. Появляется только в мини-играх, в основной игре — только в режиме Shadow Challenge. Поведение и тактика борьбы такая же, как и у Монстра Рэта, однако передвигается и уклоняется от фонарика он ещё быстрее, чем Монстр Винни. *'Shadow Cat' (рус. Тень Кэта/''Тень Кота'') — монстр, выглядящий как Монстр Кэт тёмно-фиолетового цвета без глаз. Появляется только в мини-играх, нападает после того, как закончится время на таймере. * Lollipop (рус. Леденец) — человекоподобный аниматроник с головой в виде леденца. Появляется только в секретных мини-играх и «Концовке Леденца».И в 6 ночи как диолог Разработка * 4 марта 2016 года — на сайте появился первый тизер с Монстром Рэтом и маленькой фигуркой Кэнди. * 14 апреля 2016 года — Эмиль выложил на Imgur новый тизер, изображающий комнату. * 15 мая 2016 года — Эмиль выложил на Reddit третий тизер с изображением одной комнаты, как видно на втором тизере. * 28 мая 2016 года — Эмиль отправил обновление в GameJolt к игре, пояснив, что игра не будет выпущена в июне, и он не уверен, когда именно состоится дата релиза. Он также подтверждает имя нового антагониста, Монстра Рэта. * 8 июня 2016 года — Эмиль написал в Twitter, что трейлер будет выпущен в течение ближайших двух недель. * 19 июня 2016 года — официальный трейлер был опубликован. * 18 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображён Монстр Кэт. * 2 октября 2016 года — ночью вышла демо-версия игры. * 30 декабря 2016 года — был опубликован тизер-трейлер,где были показаны мини-игры. * 3 марта 2017 года — игра вышла на Gamejolt. Интересные факты * На тизере изображён Рэт вместе с бумажной поделкой оригами кота. Судя по цвету, эта поделка — Старый Кэнди (почти такая же есть и во FNaC 1). Как выясняется в игре, при третьем подряд падении Кенди с комода, (в мини-игре перед четвёртой ночью) поделку делали Девочка и её мать. Фигурка Кенди, являющийся другом Девочки, является отсылкой к FNAF4, где плюшевый Фредбер был другом Мальчика. * При осветлении второго тизера видны слова «Я найду тебя». * Рэт, а именно своим хвостом, немного напоминает Чужого. * Иконка игры сделана так же, как и в оригинальных частях FNaF — освещение в «фирменных» тонах игры и главный аниматроник. * На кровати слева сидит плюшевый медведь, на котором надет железный шлем из видеоигры The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Эта игрушка является отсылкой к американскому блогеру с ником Smike, у которого на аватарке изображён Фредди в этом же шлеме. * У правой стены комнаты на стуле сидят плюшевые игрушки в виде крольчихи Рэйчел и собаки Дага — аниматроников из другой фан-игры — Those Nights at Rachel's, а под стулом сидит плюшевый медведь, возможно, отсылающий к Фредди из оригинальной серии игр. По правде Скотт посчитал, что эта игра дурацкая * В комнате можно увидеть свисающие с потолка макеты зелёных глаз с голубой радужкой — логотипом ютубера Jacksepticeye. * Вполне возможно, что главная героиня игры, Мэри, является Мэри Шмидт из первой части. На это указывают несколько строк диалога в игре. К тому же в концовках после прохождения пятой и шестой ночей на выписке врача указан 1962 год. ** Вполне возможно, что именно из-за прошлого Мэри устроилась работать в бургерную двадцать пять лет спустя. * FNaC 3 - единственная часть FNaC, где марионетка выступает в роли главного антагониста. В предыдущих частях персонаж появлялся только в кат-сценах или мини-играх. Отзывы |-|FNaC: R= Five Nights at Candy's Remastered (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Кэнди Переиздание')'' — официальный перезапуск первой части FNaC от Emil «Ace» Macko. Изменения * Ремейк создан на том же движке, что и оригинал, однако разработчик решил писать код с нуля, а не изменять «старый и неразборчивый код». Эмиль объяснил, что таким образом он сможет проработать игру до самых мелочей, и что игра не будет иметь так много багов, как оригинал. * Механика игры не потерпит изменений, но баланс игры будет улучшен. * Графика была улучшена до совершенно нового уровня, 3D-рендеры были переделаны в Blender Cycles (старые рендеры были созданы в Blender Internal). Также были улучшены модели, текстуры и прочие материалы. * Игра будет иметь широкоформатное расширение 1280x720 пикселей (старое расширение - 1024x720). Разработка * '''18 июля 2019 года' — Спустя ровно 4 года после выхода FNaC, Эмиль создает девлог на Gamejolt, где заявляет о перезапуске первой части популярной серии игр. Как он сказал, изначально он хотел именно в этот день выпустить перезапуск игры, однако из-за возникших проблем ему пришлось перенести дату релиза. Она назначена на 21 июля. * 20 июля 2019 года — Эмиль сообщает о проблеме с ночным видением и откладывает релиз еще на один день. Однако после этого он еще 3 раза откладывает релиз на день, после чего решает больше не сообщать точную дату релиза, потому что она все равно окажется неверной. Он признается, что переоценил свои способности и что из-за проблем с кодом Clickteam. Эмиль обещает, что игра будет улучшена «как минимум в 1000 раз» и благодарит всех за терпение. * 4 августа 2019 года — Эмиль сказал, что у него появились проблемы с Рэтом, который выполняет не те действия, и пошутил, что, если он убедится, что Рэт обрел свой разум, он сообщит об этом в Google. Отзывы Категория:Игры Категория:Фанатские игры